Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for changing spacers in a unit with at least one applicator head for application of spacers to sheet-shaped workpieces, especially panes of glass.
The invention furthermore relates to an apparatus for changing spacers in a unit with at least one applicator head for application of spacers to sheet-shaped workpieces, especially panes of glass.
Description of the Related Art
Spacers that are applied to sheet-shaped workpieces are used in particular in the production of insulating glass. In this case, the workpieces are panes of glass.
In addition to spacers that consist of metal sections, plastic spacers are also known that are flexible and that are applied to panes of glass using applicator devices.
Pertinent methods and apparatuses for the application of spacers are known from AT 11 889 U, AT 9 595 U, DE 10 212 359 A, DE 10 350 312 A, DE 10 2009 035 002 A, DE 2020 006 14 938 U, US 2011/154635 A and WO 2011/047402 A.
If the formats of the sheet-shaped workpieces, for example the type of insulating glass, change, the problem arises that it becomes necessary to change from one type of spacer to another type. Here, a change is generally defined as the change between spacers of a different type and/or from different sources. Here, it can be, for example, spacers of the same type but with different width, spacers of the same thickness of different type or else completely identical spacers that are withdrawn from different (supply) spools, for example if the spacer from one (supply) spool is coming to the end.
In doing so, it should be avoided that spacers from different sources are applied to the same workpiece, since even for identical spacers, the junction (connection) between the spacers constitutes a potential leakage site; this is disadvantageous in, for example, insulating glass.
In the past, a change of spacers required many steps to be carried out by hand, for example the removal of the existing spacer and the “threading” of the new spacer into the unit. This is mainly very personnel-intensive and time-consuming.